United Arab Emirates
General Information Sunni|rank = Kingdom|capital = Abd al-Qays (2543)|culture = Khaleeji (Arabic)|tech_group = Muslim|government = Monarchy (until 1950) Constitutional Republic (since 1950) |development = Start: 241}}The are a Sunni Khaleeji monarchy located in the Pirate Coast area, Arabia region, Near East subcontinent, of the Asia continent; cores appearing during the 'Revolutionary France' era. The monarchy gains its cores on January 8, 1820 and will reform into a constitutional republic in 1950. Emerging from Secular on December 1, 1971 the republic borders fellow Sunni countries ( southwest), Khawarij countries ( east) and the waters of the Pirate Coast and the Straits of Hormuz (Persian Gulf area, Arabian Sea region) north. Country is on-map to the present day. Called "UnitedArabEmirates" on-file. See Also: Great Britain, Iran, Saudi Arabia, Oman Decisions Adopt Secularism * Requirement(s): ** Administrative Technology at least 79 ** Is not: *** Secular *** Be a theocracy *** / Be a caliphate *** Be a feudal theocracy *** Be an iqta ** One of the following must be true: *** Is free or a tributary *** Overlord is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Secular becomes the new state-religion of the country ** Lose 1 Stability Dismantle the European Union * Requirment(s): ** EU exists ** In control of province(s): Koln (85), Brabant (92), Letzebuerg (94), Amsterdam (97), Roma (118), and Paris (183) * Effect(s): ** Gain 100 Prestige ** EU is dismantled ** All subjects of the are released ** Every country part of the EU is no longer so Form Arabia * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** ** Primary Culture is: *** Arabic Group *** Not Turkish ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** At Peace ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Own core province(s): Iskandariyya (358), Qahirah (361), Halab (377), al-Quds (379), Dimashq (382), Madinah (384), Makkah (385), Adan (388), San'a (390), Al'Arid (392), Hufuf (394), Masqat (400), Nizwa (403), and Bagdad (410) * Effect(s): ** The Government Rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): Mashriq, Egypt, and Arabia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to Strategy Try fabricating claims on smaller neighbours such as Qatar and Bahrain. However, if this fails, ally neighbouring partners and team up on another great power. For example, ally with Iran and team up on Saudi Arabia or vice versa. This will give you enough strength to start moving into Africa, The Middle East, and Asia. Emirati Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +25.0% Domestic Trade Power ** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies * Ambition: ** +10.0% Goods Produced Modifier * Ideas: ** Federation of Seven Emirates: *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Pirate Coast: *** +15.0% Privateer Efficiency ** Islamic Sharia: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Global Cities: *** -10.0% Development Cost ** Outside Influences: *** +1 Max Promoted Cultures ** Religious Freedom: *** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith *** +2.00 Tolerance of Heathens ** Emirati Oil Reserves: *** +15.0% Trade Efficiency Category:Countries Category:Arabic countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Asian countries Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Present Day Category:Revolutionary France Category:Near East countries Category:Khaleeji countries Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Monarchies